Hot, Steamy, Wet, and Dreamy
by Fullbuster13
Summary: Natsu and Juvia are stuck in the guild hall for a night, what kind of events will transpire? Navia smut. Art is by Hiro Mashima.


Makarov gathered all of the guild members at the center for a meeting. As of recent there's been a problem with thieves raiding guild halls at night. Now, they were targeting the less powerful guilds, but you can never be too safe. He wanted to address the issue and find solutions for it. They all complained but eventually they agreed the best decision was to have to members stay at the guild each night until the problem subsides.

"Now who volunteers to do the first night?" He asked the collection of wizards.

None of them raised their hands. Why would anybody want to be stuck on stake-out duty?

"Lemme take care of this," Cana announced.

She tossed two cards at the list of active guild members on the wall. Mirajane walked over to see whose names they landed on.

"It looks like Natsu and Juvia have the first shift," she proclaimed.

"Alright I hope they come tonight bring em on!" Natsu yelled as he cracked his knuckles.

"If this is what the guild asks of Juvia, she'll gladly do it," Juvia stated.

"Now you listen here you two!" Makarov angrily pointed a titan finger. "You're doing this so we don't face any expenses ya hear me I want nothing destroyed!"

Later that night everybody left, leaving those two as the guild hall's security guards. Initially Juvia felt very awkward about this. She hadn't spoken to Natsu much in her time in Fairy Tail. Thankfully he was an easygoing and friendly person so he broke the ice.

"So Juvia how exactly did the Grand Magic Game go? I didn't get to watch that. I wanted to see Gajeel and Rogue fight."

"Juvia didn't see it but she knows he ate Rogue's shadows," she answered. "Erza's fight with Kagura and Minerva sounded intense."

"Erza, Kagura and Minerva huh?" Natsu then pictured silhouettes of giant monsters destroying mountains while fighting each other. "That sounds horrifying."

Juvia was stunned by what happened next. Natsu just nonchalantly removed his shirt without giving notice to her or anything.

"Natsu what are you doing?!" She panicked.

"Huh?" He was genuinely confused before he realized what she was getting at. "Oh I always sleep with my shirt off."

Juvia was a little uncomfortable, but they were guildmates and she's seen him with a torn off shirt before so why was this any different. Besides, her inner teenager and boy-loving side really appreciated it. Toned biceps and shoulders, rocky pecs, shredded abs, Natsu had it all. He was like something out of a fitness magazine. She did always wonder why he didn't have any special girl in his life.

"Alright I'm going to bed now," he casually said.

"Isn't the whole point of this to stay awake and guard the guild hall?" Juvia worriedly asked him.

"If anybody comes by I'll hear it and wake you up too. It'll be kind of pointless if we both stay awake and nobody comes."

That did make sense now that he said it. Makarov did also say that they've only been targeting lower-profile guilds so there's a small chance they'd come after Fairy Tail. Natsu plopped his body on the ground and immediately passed out. Juvia soon after fell asleep as well.

Obviously Juvia has quite an active imagination, so it's only natural that her dreams would be wild as well. The image of Natsu stripping of his shirt was still in her mind when she slept. So her subconscious created a sinful fantasy. She dreamt that she opened a door, and behind it she found Natsu in the shower. A sexy saxophone solo played while water cascaded down his rippling muscles. He noticed her entering and flipped his spiky cherry blossom hair back like a professional model.

"I bet seeing me like this gets you all fired up," Natsu said in his Casanova voice.

Juvia awoke in a sweat. Temptation was calling her name. She could feel how hot she was getting down there. This burning feeling was a sensation like no other. This was something that needed to be taken care of, but Natsu was sleeping right there. Knowing how sensitive his ears are, she quietly snuck away to a backroom.

There was a convenient couch Juvia lied herself upon. She began to massage the surrounding region. Fingers eventually began to trace the slit of it. The thought of Natsu's cut and large arms intoxicated her mind with dark desires. She slowly inserted a finger into her sex, letting out a small moan as she did.

Natsu awoke to an odd smell. It was Juvia's but it was somehow different. He could also hear her breathing picking up. The sounds led him to one of the backrooms in the guild. A moaning sound could be heard behind the door. Worrying for her safety, he kicked the door in.

"Natsu!" Juvia gasped in shame and fear as she removed her finger and covered herself.

Natsu stood there in shock for a brief moment. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Well I guess that's why you smelled different," Natsu stated without sensing the gravity of the situation.

"Juvia is sorry you saw her in such a vile situation," she couldn't even look at him out of how embarrassed she was. "Juvia doesn't know what came over her."

"It's alright Juvia, I mean we all get urges n stuff."

"Do you promise not to tell any of the guild members what you saw?"

"I promise Juvia," he said with certainty and a trustworthy tone. "You know, I can help you right now."

"_What?!_" Juvia's thoughts went crazy. "_Natsu is being so bold is he serious or is Juvia still dreaming?!_"

Natsu could plainly see Juvia wasn't sure what to think of him at this moment. He grabbed her hand to assure her that he was serious.

"Yeah it'd be kind of fun, I mean I'd be lying if I said I never thought you were kinda cute," he stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, it can't hurt to try," she nervously answered.

Juvia's bright blue eyes stared back into Natsu's. They were so full of life and energy. He could tell she was nervous, and frankly so was he during this moment. However he took initiative and made the first move. His warm hands cupped her face, and he pulled his lips into hers.

Her lips were soft and moist. Kissing them felt like catching a gentle rain on your lips. As their kiss continued Natsu's aggression level did too. His tongue worked its way into Juvia's mouth, darting in and out. She started to add her tongue in as well as they rolled and swirled along each other. Her hands were moving on their own and did whatever they could to feel up his shredded torso. His hands went to the back of her head and gripped her beautiful royal blue hair.

They moved to the couch with Natsu positioned on top of Juvia. Their hips began to repeatedly collide as they continued the make-out session. Her burning sensation became unbearable as they continued their foreplay.

"Natsu," Juvia panted as she broke away from the kiss. "Juvia wants you to enter her."

He initially responded with an expression of uncertainty. Juvia nodded to assure him that it was okay. Natsu slid her pants down her legs. The sight of her smooth skin and curvy lower body sent jolts through him. After he pulled of his own pants Juvia's arousal increased as well. His length was impressive and only furthered her lustful temptations. He pressed his against Juvia's, and slowly worked his way inside of her.

His hips thrusted with smooth and rapid movements. Juvia could still feel an impulse coming from her breasts however. She ripped her top off and grabbed Natsu by his broad shoulders. He took the cue and started to suck on her mounds with carnal passion. Once he started to nibble on them Juvia cried his name out.

"Natsu, Juvia wants you to go faster," she cried out.

"Your wish is my command," he breathed as he began to slam his body into hers. "It's getting kinda hot in here don't you think though?"

He paused after asking that question and Juvia responded with a smirk. They disengaged from their position and walked over to the bathroom. She turned the shower dial on, and cold water came running down their bodies. At least now they won't be as sweaty and gross. Plus the water provided Juvia with unlimited energy.

This time their position was less intimate. Juvia was turned around with her arms and head pressed against the shower wall while Natsu railed her from behind. His hands grabbed on to her incredible hips as his length grinded inside of her. She repeatedly called out his name while he let out grunts and clenches.

His breathing started getting heavier and faster as he could feel her tighten. Her harmonic moans only increased his level of ecstasy. Hearing that voice making those needy and glorious sounds ignited a searing flame inside of him. She continued to call out his name in between her tender mewling. Natsu headily gasped as his body lost control. The sensation and twitching caused Juvia dissolve into pleasure.

"Natsu."

"Yeah Juvia?" He responded in a lazy tone.

"There's steam coming off your body."

"What?! Oh crap! Hopefully this do-"

He was cut off by the sound of sprinklers going off throughout the guild hall. The two of them hung their heads knowing Makarov will be enraged tomorrow. They were obviously correct as the next morning he scolded them about all the stuff being ruined by their adventure setting off the sprinklers.

"CANA DID YOU KNOW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN!?" He yelled.

"Hey I just picked the two that would be the most eventful," she laughed. "I had no idea it'd be this freaking good."


End file.
